


Legend of Spyro: La Region Oculta

by AmatiStar



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro
Genre: Elf, F/M, Fairies, Human, Magic, The Legend of Spyro - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatiStar/pseuds/AmatiStar
Summary: Después de la derrota de Malefor, Spyro y Cynder terminan en un lugar alejado de Warfang pero aliviados de acabar con Malefor para siempre, o eso creen.Malefor sigue vivo pero sin recuerdos y con un aspecto diferente.Aún así, hay más peligros y un enemigo con sed de poder que no dudaría en usar el poder de los dragones púrpuras a su favor.
Relationships: Cynder/Spyro the Dragon, Malefor/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

En las lejanas y enigmáticas tierras de Eldas o como la mayoría de Avalar lo llama "Tierras Olvidadas", es un lugar poco conocido por los de Avalar. Poco conocido y lleno de misterios.  
...

Dos jovenes dragones, uno púrpura seguido por una dragona celeste pálido con una melena plateada, los dos se hallaban escapando de algo que los perseguía. Cruzaron árboles hasta que se hallaron acorralados frente a unas grandes rocas

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? —dijo la dragona mirando a su compañero con gran preocupación

El dragón púrpura miro de regreso por dónde habían pasado. Al mismo tiempo se escuchaban grandes pisadas acercándose hacia donde se hallaban.

— no podemos volar sobre el bosque o él nos atacarían desde el aire —dijo el dragón púrpura con seriedad, luego vio a su amiga— Astrala, tu debes escapar mientras yo te hago tiempo

Astrala se mostró perpleja al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

—¡No puedo dejarte!—le grito pero su voz sonaba muy preocupada y alterada—¡Esas criaturas te matarán!

— Astrala, ellos van por ti —le recordo el dragón púrpura— ¡Tu eres lo más importante para mí! Porque te amo

Astrala sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez.

— Malefor....yo.... —Astrala no pudo llegar a terminar su oración cuando los árboles frente a ellos se derrumbaron— él ya está aquí....

Astrala miraba con terror a la criatura que emergía del bosque. Era un dragón gris, garras lo suficientemente filosas para rebanar tronco sin esfuerzo, ojos amarillos acentuaban su aspecto temible y grandes alas de cartílagos negros.

Malefor se puso en posición de defensa para proteger a Astrala.

— vaya vaya vaya —la voz del recién llegado era áspera, profunda y aterradora— el pequeño púrpura quiere hacerse el héroe protegiendo a la "Guardiana Arcana"

— Roknar —lo llamo Astrala— antes eras de un miembro importante de "la orden de los Oráculos" y ¿Así es como les agradeces a aquellos que te aceptaron y te llamaron amigo?

A Roknar no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo las palabras de Astrala.

— tengo mis motivos —dijo finalmente— pero ustedes nunca los entenderían

Roknar se lanzó hacia Astrala pero una potente llamarada lo tomo por sorpresa quemandole un lado de su rostro. La llamarada era de Malefor quien se hallaba listo para atacar. 

— ¡Astrala huye lejos! —le ordenó Malefor listo para atacar

Astrala llena de miedo y duda empezó a volar dejando a Malefor solo para que luchará contra Roknar.

— ¿Sabes? Es una lastima que tenga que matarte —hablo Roknar con una sonrisa maliciosa— para ser un dragón criado lejos de Eldas, eras el primer púrpura que apareció después de su extinción, y cuando llegaste solo para explorar me sorprendió ver qué me dejaran enseñarte a usar la magia arcana. Me hubiera gustado tenerte de mi lado, Malefor

— ¡Jamás colaboraría contigo! —dijo furioso— antes muerto...

— pues así será —dijo Roknar creando una esfera con destellos de luz verdosa— te veo en el más allá

Roknar lanzó la esfera hacia Malefor pero por suerte el la esquivó antes de que explotará, sin embargo la explosión hizo que Malefor chocará fuertemente contra el muro de piedra dejándolo tras una roca herido.

Roknar sonrió triunfalmente y está vez empezó a crear la misma esfera anterior pero más grande y está vez poseía destellos negros. El próximo ataque tenía la intención de matarlo y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo una luz blanca llego rápidamente frente a Roknar quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer aquella luz.

— tu... —dijo Roknar con odio— sabía que debía matarte primero a ti, Astrala

— esto debe terminar —dijo Astrala determinada

Los dos dragones se miraron desafiantes. Hasta que Roknar se preparaba para lanzar su esfera hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Astrala cubierta de un brillo plateado voló hasta quedar a unos centímetros frente de él. Lo siguiente que pasó fue una gran explosión que destruyó una parte del gran bosque. 

Malefor despertó pero estaba protegido por una piedra, miro a su alrededor con respiración agitada hasta que vio dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, el primero era Roknar y el segundo... Era Astrala. Rápidamente Malefor fue a donde yacía Astrala, se alivio al ver que ella aún respiraba.

— Male...for —dijo la dragona débilmente— no me queda mucho... tiempo

— ¿Por que hiciste eso? —pregunto Malefor a punto de romper en llanto— arriesgaste tu vida por mi....

— lo hice... Porque también te amo..., Y sin importar que pase se... que mi alma pronto volverá contigo... —dijo sonriéndole débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos

Malefor no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y lloró sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la dragona a la cual amaba.

— ella está muerta y no volverá —se escucho una voz susurrándole a Malefor— y tú no pudiste salvarla...

Después del entierro de Astrala Malefor regreso a Warfang pero ya cambiado, d entonces la tristeza Malefor por la muerte de Astrala se convirtió en desesperación y luego en locura, y la voz que escuchaba solo empeoraba su condición. Hasta que años después Malefor paso a ser conocido como el "Maestro Oscuro"

Varios años después en Avalar, se llevaba a cabo una de las batallas más importantes de la historia. El primer dragón púrpura, Malefor contra el segundo dragón púrpura, Spyro y su amiga Cynder. Después de derrotar a Malefor y salvar al mundo, partes de la tierra empezaron a flotar convirtiéndose en islas flotantes. Mientras que Warfang celebraba la victoria, Spyro y Cynder se hallaban desaparecidos, y Malefor....se puede decir habrán nuevos cambios para él.  
Pero ahora Eldas se verá envuelta en un nuevo conflicto y secretos serán desvelados a su debido tiempo.


	2. Sin memoria y perdidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malefor despierta en un bosque sin recuerdos solo recordando su nombre. Mientras que Spyro y Cynder se encuentran perdidos y sin saber donde se encuentran.

"Malefor...."

En aquella inmensa oscuridad, podía distinguir aquella voz femenina que parecía llamarlo.

"Malefor..."

La misteriosa voz parecía estarse alejando cada vez más, hasta el punto que empezó a sentir caer en un profundo y oscuro abismo. Hasta que de golpe abrió los ojos de golpe, con respiración agitada miro a su alrededor encontrándose en medio de un espeso bosque y cerca de un río.

— ¿Quien soy? —

Fue lo primero que se pregunto, al ver el río, se acercó para ver su reflejo, viendo que era un joven dragón de escamas púrpuras y cuernos puntiagudos.

— ¿Quien o que soy? — 

Se dijo a si mismo mientras que con sus garras tocaba sus cuernos con curiosidad mientras se preguntaba quién era y que criatura es, entonces recordo la voz de su sueño mencionando aquel nombre.

— Malefor...., ¿Ese es mi nombre? —dijo pensativo— pero¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Si no recordaba quién era mucho menos sabría donde estaba así que sin saber a dónde ir fue caminando por el bosque esperando encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarlo. Siguió caminando hasta que escucho el ruido de una rama crujir, rápidamente volteo pero no había nadie, trago saliva nervioso deseando que no hubiera nada siguiéndolo y que fuera solo su imaginación jugando con él, aún así decidió acelerar un poco más el paso adentrándose más en el bosque.  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo bosque se hallaban dos dragones juntos, uno púrpura llamado Spyro y una negra llamada Cynder. Ella estaba despierta observando sin palabras el cielo cubierto de islas flotantes, mientras que Spyro seguía inconciente desde su batalla contra Malefor. Cynder ya se estaba preocupando por dos cosas, primero que hayan islas flotando por doquier y segundo que Spyro no despierta, para ella lo segundo era lo más preocupante. Sin embargo cuando intentaba despertarlo nada funcionaba.

— por favor Spyro, despierta... —le susurro con una voz temblorosa a Spyro 

Pero ni se inmutó, seguía recostado en el césped, sin más tardar Spyro empezó a retorcerse todo el cuerpo hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos de golpe, miro su alrededor y vio a Cynder. Ella por su parte no pudo contener la alegría y termino lanzándose hacia el para abrazarlo.

— ¿Cynder? —dijo Spyro sin entender lo que pasaba— ¿Que sucede?

Cynder se separa de Spyro y lo ve con una expresión sarcástica.

— nada importante, solo muy preocupada por el hecho de que llevas varías horas durmiendo —le dijo

Spyro entendio en ese momento lo muy preocupada que estaba Cynder por él. Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido hasta el punto en que habían derrotado a Malefor pero nada después de eso.  
— Cynder, ¿Que pasó después de que derrotamos a Malefor —pregunto Spyro

— déjame ver, después no se como pero lograste salvar el mundo de su destrucción gracias a tus poderes y en ese momento yo..... —guardo silencio por unos segundos— olvida lo último, luego tú y yo logramos sobrevivir y terminamos aquí yo algo débil y tú inconciente, y sin mencionar que ahora están esas extrañas islas flotando en el cielo

Spyro alza su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver todas esas islas en el cielo, el sabía perfectamente que no estaban ahí antes pero no el por qué. Ahí miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se hallaba en un bosque.

— ¿Donde estamos?¿Esto es Warfang? —pregunto confuso

— no lo creo —dijo Cynder con la vista en Spyro para luego ver el bosque— mientras estabas dormido fui a recorrer los alrededores pero no eh visto ni a un solo dragón o criaturas, temo decir que estamos perdidos

— ¿Perdidos?, Pero al menos todos en Warfang estarán bien —dijo con intención de calmar la situación

— si y para que todo mejore debemos volver para que todo el mundo vea que seguimos vivos —dijo Cynder— solo que necesitamos saber por dónde queda Warfang, después de comer algo que el estómago me ruge

Spyro le dió la razón, la verdad es que él también tenía hambre y no podía permitirse ir de viaje con el estómago hambriento, sin pensarlo más se dispuso a ir por comida pero entonces Spyro termino tropezando se y chocando contra el suelo. Cynder fue inmediatamente a ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— parece que no estoy recuperado del todo —dijo desanimado— supongo que por ahora seré una carga

— no es cierto —lo consoló Cynder— solo necesitás descansar, yo me ocupo de la comida mientras que tú te quedas por esos árboles

Spyro no tuvo más opción que aceptar, en su estado actual ya se sentía bastante mal sobretodo su orgullo, y peor aún cuando intentaba caminar un par veces casi se caía de cara, deseaba de todo corazón que su cuerpo mejorará y así poder dejar de ser una carga para Cynder. Mientras ella no estaba decidió quedarse a meditar sobre todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora: desde que descubrió que era un dragón, como conoció a Cynder y la salvó, su enfrentamiento contra el Golem de Malefor, hasta el mismo enfrentamiento contra esté. Pero recordó algo más que le partía su corazón, Ignitus, el guardián del fuego y su primer maestro, no podía olvidar que se sacrificó por él, pero también recordó escuchar su voz cuando salvó el mundo,   
<<Spyro... Cuando un dragón muere en realidad no deja este mundo... Su espíritu pervive... Se une a la naturaleza... Y da esperanza para el futuro...

Aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir mucho mejor. En eso también pensó en Malefor, si es que lo derrotaron para siempre. Pero un extraño crujido lo saco de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó que era Cynder pero no había nadie así que supuso que era el viento. Alzo su mirada al cielo y vió que ya estaba a punto de anochecer, ahí si se preocupo al ver que Cynder no regresaba. Entonces escucho un aleteo detrás de él, rápidamente algo salió disparado de los arbustos que asustó a Spyro pero luego se calmó al ver quién era.

— ¡Cynder! No me asustes así —le regañó a su compañera

— lo siento Spyro, pero es que mientras estaba casando escuche ruidos extraños en el bosque, creo que hay algo ahí —se excusó— y solo encontré manzanas

Tira unas cuantas manzanas cerca a Spyro, este las acepta gustoso y luego mira a Cynder

— ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será descansar y partir mañana —sugirio Spyro y vio que Cynder aprobaba su idea

— pero tendremos que hacer vigilancia —añadio ella— y yo empiezo

— creo que empezaré yo, tu ya trajiste la comida, deja que haga algo

— de acuerdo —dijo Cynder no muy segura si es una buena idea dejarle el primer turno.

A mitad de la noche Spyro estaba a punto de finalizar su turno, muerto de sueño se preparó para despertar a Cynder pero lo detuvo un crujido como el que había escuchado antes pero no sabía de provenía.

*Crack*

Se volvió a escuchar pero más de cerca, Spyro se apresuró y empezó a mover a Cynder hasta que consiguió despertarla

— ¿Spyro? —dijo somnolienta, se frotó un poco los ojos antes de que se escuchará otro crujido— ¿Que fue eso?

— es lo que quiero saber —dijo el dragón púrpura con seriedad— tenías razón, hay algo en en bosque y nos está cazando

— en ese caso quédate detrás de mí —ordeno Cynder decidida

— no —se negó Spyro— no me quedaré sin hacer nada

— Spyro ¡Estás débil!, No estás en condiciones para un enfrentamiento —se opuso Cynder

Spyro no tuvo más opción que aceptar y quedarse atrás pero si ella necesitará ayuda no dudaría en entrar en acción. El entorno era tranquilo, ya no se escuchaban más crujidos lo que empezó a poner nerviosos a los dos dragones. 

*Crunch* 

— ¡CYNDER, DETRÁS DE TÍ! —le advirtió Spyro

Cynder salto hacia la derecha, vio que en su sitio anterior había una gran y gruesa rama de árbol cubierta por espinas filosas, luego está volvió a alzarse, tanto Cynder como Spyro vieron que la rama en realidad era parte de un árbol con agujeros en su tronco grisáceo representando sus ojos y boca.

— es un Ent —dijo Spyro tanto impresionado con temeroso

— un árbol no es nada contra mi —dijo Cynder lista para atacar

Sin embargo.

*Crack* *Crunch* *Crack* *Crunch* *Crack* *Crunch*

Los árboles a su alrededor empezaron a convertirse en Ents y a rodearlos. Eso le dificultaba más las cosas a Cynder pero no la detenía, de su boca salió una gran ráfaga de viento que derribo a los Ents del frente dandole una ruta de escape.

— vamos Spyro —dijo Cynder mientras seguía abriendo el paso

Spyro la siguió, haciendo un esfuerzo para no tropezar se. Hasta que dejaron a los Ents por detrás. Spyro cayó al suelo y frustrado, Cynder se le acercó.

— estamos a salvó por ahora —dijo Cynder— pero no sé si estemos del todo seguros

— si vuelven a aparecer —dijo Spyro con la mirada baja— yo lucharé, no me quedaré como una carga

— Spyro, tú no eres ninguna carga —dijo Cynder para calmarlo

— no pude hacer nada para ayudarte contra esos Ents, si no me recupero pronto solo te retrasare —dijo Spyro lleno de frustración

— Spyro —Cynder se hecha a su lado— no eres ninguna carga...eres mi amigo

Spyro no dijo nada más y se quedó dormido junto a Cynder.

Al amanecer, el solitario dragón púrpura sin recuerdos amaneció al escuchar galopes y luego voces que se acercaban, eso lo alarmó un poco pero creyó que tal vez podría saber dónde estaba así que se quedo hasta que vio como se acercaban criaturas sobre dos patas de pieles rosadas o marrones, todos con cabello y cubiertos por armaduras metálicas, estos andaban sobre caballos.

Algo en el dragón púrpura le dijo que escapara pero decidió ignorar ese presentimiento hasta que vio como sacaban redes, espadas y flechas. Ahí empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que uno de los soldados saco su ballesta y apunto hacia el dragón. Antes de que la flecha impactará, algo tan veloz como una ráfaga apareció y el dragón desapareció al igual que el ser.

Ya fuera de peligro, el dragón púrpura aún tenía los ojos cerrados esperando recibir la flecha hasta que escucho una voz femenina:

— puedes abrir los ojos, ya estás a salvó

Cuando abrió sus ojos vió a una dragona de su edad, sus escamas eran celeste, sus ojos eran rosados y tenía una melena plateada creciéndole. 

— ¿Estoy muerto y es el más allá? —dijo sin apartar la vista de la dragona

— claro que no, tontito —dijo la dragona en un tono juguetón— deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima vez, tienes suerte que estuviera de paso

El dragón purpura se le quedo viendo la con sorpresa y un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia al verla mejor.

— veo que no eres de muchas palabras —dijo la dragona en tono juguetón— por cierto mi nombre es Zephyr, ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

El dragón púrpura no sabía que decir pero entonces recordó la voz de su sueño llamándolo "Malefor"

— me llamo... Malefor.... creo

— ¿Crees? —dijo Zephyr confundida— pero Malefor me parece un gran nombre

— gracias...—dijo Malefor

— un momento....—Zephyr se acerca y mira de reojo a Malefor antes de emocionarse— ¡Eres un dragón púrpura!, Que genial, creí que ya no existían desde cientos de años a excepción de los otros dos de Avalar pero que genial es ver uno en persona

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Malefor sin entender de qué hablaba

Zephyr se calmó.

— disculpa mi actitud pero es que he leído mucho de vuestra raza pero nunca creí verla, de seguro Darmult se sorprendera al verte —explico Zephyr— ¿De dónde vienes, Malefor?

— yo... No lo sé —respondio Malefor que intentaba recordar en vano— yo lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en este bosque y que mi nombre es Malefor, nada más. Intenté recorrer el lugar para ver si algo me era conocido pero me topé con....esas criaturas que me atacaron...

— luego yo te salve y estamos aquí —concluyo Zephyr pensativa— entonces ¿No reconociste a los humanos?

— ¿Humanos?¿Te refieres a aquellas cosas? —pregunto el dragón púrpura sorprendido

— si, y ha algunos no les agradan mucho los dragones como nosotros —dijo Zephyr— son fuertes pero a veces cazan a nuestra raza por materiales para sus armas o roban huevos para criarlos

— eso no suena nada bien —dijo Malefor tragando saliva nervioso y pensando lo que esos humanos le hubieran hecho si lo atrapaban— muchas gracias por salvarme

— no hay de, y me gustaría decirte más pero ahora lo mejor sería ir a comer algo que me ruge el estómago —aclaro Zephyr sentándose en sus patas traseras y con una delantera se sujeta su barriga— no muy lejos de aquí hay un lugar donde podremos comer y charlar, tal vez te pueda ayudar a recuperar tus recuerdos

Malefor acepto, pues el también tenía hambre y ambos dragones empezaron a caminar a través del bosque.

En otra parte, donde había un gran palacio de piedra rodeado de un gran foso de agua. Dos dragones volaban hacia el lugar, un dragón azul con aletas, junto a él había una dragona blanca. Al aterrizar en la entrada comenzaron a caminar cruzando el gran portón y a pasar por el gran corredor.

— solo a pasado tres semanas desde la última reunión —dijo la dragona blanca que miraba al dragón azul— debe ser algo importante para llamarnos antes de un mes

— de seguro tiene que ver con lo que debió suceder en Warfang y la derrota del "Maestro Oscuro" a manos del nuevo dragón púrpura —dedujo el dragón azul

Los dos atravesaron otra puerta llegando a un gran salón con grandes balcones, en el centro de la sala había un podio y en el techo estaba adornando un símbolo de un árbol. Ya adentro vieron a otros dragones sentados en los balcones.

— ya era hora que llegarán —dijo un dragón negro que volaba desde su balcón hacia ellos, sus ojos anaranjados de mirada filosa, luego vio a la dragona y su mirada se volvió más amable— me alegra verte tan pronto, Naiara

— lo mismo digo Ranrius —dijo la dragona llamada Naiara amablemente— ¿Sabes el motivo de esta repentina reunión?

— ni idea —dijo Ranrius que les dio la espalda y regreso a su balcón.

Los dos llegados hicieron lo mismo y volaron a sus respectivos asientos. Entonces apareció un gran dragón negro y robusto, sus ojos amarillos serían capaces de atemorizar a cualquiera. Detrás de él aparecieron otros dos dragones: la primera era una dragona verde con astas de ciervo; el segundo era grisáceo y de hocico alargado con colmillos sobresalientes.

— el líder de la "Orden de los Oráculos", Darmult, ha llegado —dijo uno de los presentes

Todos se levantan de sus sitios y se vuelven a sentar. El gran dragón negro empezó a hablar:

— se que todos se preguntarán el porque los llamé aquí, pero antes quiero recordarles que hace años en Avalar nació el último dragón púrpura conocido como Spyro

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar palabras en voz baja entre ellos pero cesaron cuando Darmult fingió toser.

— y hace poco se llevó a cabo un enfrentamiento entre los dos dragones púrpuras existentes —prosiguió Darmult— y después empezamos a recibir reportes de fragmentos de tierra que empezaron a flotar incluyendo en estas tierras. Y no tenemos información de lo que sucedió exactamente con Spyro, su compañera y con Malefor.

Al escuchar el nombre de Malefor, el dragón azul presiono sus dientes con rabia y sus garras también contra el suelo del balcón.

— por esa razón enviaré a uno de ustedes para iniciar una misión para recolectar información y a quien tuve en mente es a Naiara, ella y junto a unas hadas enviadas por su reina irán a Warfang a investigar todo lo sucedido

— ¡Yo tengo una objeción! —grito el dragón azul


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para investigar más sobre la derrota del Maestro oscuro como el paradero de Spyro y Cynder, los dragones de la orden envían a Naiara a Warfang mientras tanto Cynder se encuentra con alguien que no quería ver nunca más

Todos miraron en dirección al dragón azul.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi decisión, Aquos? —pregunto Darmult con una voz calmada y fría

— yo eh vivido más años en Warfang que ella —se quejo Aquos— ¡Yo debería ir en esa misión!

— Naiara es una de las mejores investigadoras de nuestra orden y sabe como conseguir la información necesaria —dijo mirando a la dragona plateada— se que ella solo paso su infancia en Warfang pero no es un problema, además no irá sola

— pero... —Aquos quería oponerse pero no hallo las palabras adecuadas

— ¿Un viaje a Warfang?, Eso suena muy divertido —dijo una dragona de escamas rojizas y de ojos amarillos— me gustaría conocer ese lugar

— lo siento Escarlata, pero esa es la misión de Naiara y no lo digas cómo si fueran vacaciones que esto es serio —dijo Darmult— además necesito que tú Aquos realices una investigación sobre las islas flotantes que han estado apareciendo, puedes llevarte a algunos Acrax para que te apoyen; Ranrius, últimamente hemos recibido informes de que Ents y otras criaturas están apareciendo y atacando a todos ser vivo cerca, ya atacaron poblados humanos y de hombres bestia, así que deberás investigarlos

— como ordene —dijo Ranrius haciendo una reverencia

— disculpe —dijo un dragón anaranjado mientras se acomodaba sus lentes— eh escuchado rumores de los elfos nocturnos que hay una clase de energía corrompiendo los bosques

— si los elfos nocturnos dicen eso debe ser verdad Cedric, entonces Ranrius confirma si es cierto o no. Mientras que Nyxta y Cosmos quiero que observen de cerca a Zephyr —concluyo Darmult— ¿Alguien más tiene un reporte?

— yo tengo una duda —dijo un dragón verde pálido— y es sobre los nuevos aprendices, los magos humanos, elfos y hombres bestia siguen insistiendo en que sus aprendices deberían entrenar con nosotros. Es más, ya eh recibido otra solicitud de parte de una tal Bianca Lightpelt, de los conejos, es la tercera de este mes.

— Cosmos, me siento halagado por qué admiren nuestro nivel mágico pero tendremos que escribir una carta informándole a esas razas que no podemos aceptar a sus aprendices, nosotros pasamos nuestros conocimientos solamente a futuros dragones desde varias generaciones y no pienso romper esa tradición —explico Darmult

— lo mismo pienso —afirmo Cosmos con un tono de arrogancia

— si ya no hay algún otro informe, doy concluida está reunión —declaro Darmult— Naiara será mejor que partas lo posible

Ahí todos los dragones presentes empezaron a volar hacia la salida, dejando únicamente a Darmult con los dos dragones que estuvieron cerca de él y Cosmos.

— Nyxta, ¿Cómo va Zephir? —pregunto Darmult— ¿Ah mostrado otra reacción?

— ninguna desde su desmayó cuando Malefor fue derrotado—respondio la dragona llamada Nyxta negando con la cabeza

— yo estaría preocupado por esa energía corruptora que menciono Cedric —dijo el dragón grisáceo— quien sabe que efectos pueden tener en seres vivos

— espero que eso no sea tan grave como suena —dijo Cosmos— pero volviendo al tema de Zephir, se que sus reacciones empezaron apenas cuando se el dragón púrpura derrotó al "Terror de los cielos", posiblemente sus poderes estén relacionados con los dragones púrpuras

Y así seguían hablando sin darse cuenta que Ranrius los había escuchado y antes de que se enterarán de su presencia se fue.  
Rato después, en otra parte, Naiara se hallaba volando hacia una torre con un gran balcón para que pudiera ingresar, al entrar se encontró con una gran biblioteca. Sin tomarse mucho tiempo sacó una mochila donde guardo mapas, provisiones, un libro, algunos frascos y cristales.

En eso llega una lucecita dorada y brillante y se posa frente a ella seguida de otra lucecita verde. Eran dos hadas.

— ustedes deben ser las hadas que me acompañaran a Warfang —dedujo Naiara

— así es —dijo la primera hada, que tenía el cabello color gengibre amarrado y usaba un vestido amarillo— mi nombre es Zoe 

— hola —dijo la segunda hada animada, era de cabello corto y negro, su vestido era verde— me llamo Kathia, y estamos listas para esta expedición

— me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Naiara

En el bosque, después de haber escapado de los Ents, Spyro a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y Cynder se hallaba a punto de partir de cacería.

— si ves alguna amenaza, grita —le sugirió Cynder

— está bien, solo no tardes —dijo Spyro.

Cynder partió volando entre los árboles. Mientras que Spyro se recostó en el suelo pensando en todo lo que sucedió ayer. Entonces escucho como si algo se acercara a gran velocidad, Spyro alzo su cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo atónito: eran seres de piel blanca y oscura, con cabello y armaduras montando en caballos. Spyro también noto que llevaban armas, eso lo alteró.

— ¡Cynder! —grito su nombre esperando que regresara. 

Pero no llegaba, así que Spyro trato de escapar a pie, sin embargo uno de los caballeros humanos vio a Spyro y se lo informo a los demás, dando inicio a una cacería. 

Los caballeros ordenaron a sus caballos a ir en la dirección de Spyro. Uno de los caballeros al ver que Spyro intentaba perderlos entre los árboles, saco su red se la lanzo antes de que ingresara más al bosque. Spyro termino tropezando bruscamente contra el suelo, mientras que los caballeros se acercaban hacia él con cadenas.

Cynder estaba regresando con un conejo en su boca. Pero cuando llegó lo que vio hizo que no pudiera sostener más al conejo y lo dejo caer. Vio a Spyro dentro de una jaula con un bozal de acero en su osico y cadenas en sus patas. Cynder sintió como la ira la invadía y sin dudarlo fue rápidamente hacia el grupo de humanos antes de que partieran y uso su poder de sombra para lanzar un fuego oscuro. El fuego de Cynder asustó a los caballos, incluso algunos caballeros se cayeron de estos.

— capitán, hay otro dragón ¿Que hacemos? —pregunto uno de los caballeros al que parecía ser su líder

— ya tenemos a un dragón, no creo que necesitemos otro —dijo el capitán— ¡Retirada!

Todos los caballeros empezaron a andar en sus caballos al igual que la jaula con Spyro dentro. Cynder trato de seguirlos pero un caballero con una ballesta le disparó una flecha que le dió directo en el ala derecha de Cynder, obligandola a descender y dejando a los caballeros escapar con Spyro.

— ¡Spyro! —grito desesperada al ver como se iban

Cynder trato de seguirlos pero el ala aún con la flecha le dolía bastante, así que tuvo que descansar bajo un árbol tratando de quitarse la flecha. Ella se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Spyro en su estado más vulnerable y por no haberlo salvado de esas criaturas, ahora ella temía que jamás lo volvería a ver y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a romper en llanto.

Sin embargo escucho unas pisadas junto con voces que se aproximaban. Temiendo que fueran más de esas criaturas, Cynder se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y pudo ver cómo los desconocidos se acercaban sin darse cuenta de su presencia y vió que eran dos dragones jóvenes como ella: una dragona celeste con una melena plateada; y el segundo....

— no puede ser....—se dijo a si misma en voz baja con una mirada perpleja— ¿Malefor?

Momentos antes...

Malefor y Zephyr empezaron a caminar por el bosque, y como a Malefor le rugía su estómago, Zephyr fue hacia unos arbustos donde habían unas zarzamoras y saca algunas. Malefor las acepta gustoso.

— conoces bien este lugar —dijo Malefor antes de comer una zarzamora

— si..., En este bosque nací y también fue donde mis padres fueron asesinados y yo fui salvada por mi tutor, yo jamás los conocí pero me hubiera gustado saber quiénes eran —dijo con una sonrisa triste— además pasear aquí me da un sentimiento reconfortante y nostalgico, siempre vengo cuando quiero aclarar mi mente y relajarme

— eso es bueno —dijo Malefor— por cierto ¿Me puedes decir en donde estamos exactamente?

— oh sí, te encuentras en la región llamada Eldas y estamos en el "bosque Esmeralda" uno de los bosques más verdes con mejor flora y fauna de Eldas —explico Zephyr

— este lugar es muy bonito, no me sorprendería que fuera uno de los mejores —dijo Malefor viendo alrededor

— ¿Algo te resulta familiar? —pregunto Zephyr volteando a ver a Malefor

— lo siento, no recuerdo nada —dijo Malefor que aún conservaba el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia desde que vio a Zephyr— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

— a mi lugar favorito del bosque, una taberna dirigida por elfos nocturnos, son muy serviciales y los viajeros pueden descansar ahí

— por curiosidad ¿Tienes algún otro familiar? —pregunto Malefor

Zephyr bajo la mirada y le respondió.

— no, solo a mis tutores, son muy buenos conmigo pero.....

El dúo ya se hallaba pasando por un camino rodeado por arbustos, cuando pasaron cerca de cierto arbusto algo salió rápidamente del arbusto y termino acorralando a Malefor contra el suelo.

Era Cynder que miraba con furia a Malefor que parecía muy asustado

— ¡¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?! —grito Cynder a todo pulmón

— no...no se de que estas hablando —dijo Malefor asustado

— no trates de engañarme, Malefor y de seguro tú nuevo aspecto es un truco tuyo —dijo Cynder con rabia

Entonces Zephyr entro a la conversación.

— ¿Los dos se conocen? —dijo Zephyr sin entender lo que estaba pasando— ¿Los dos son amigos?

— ¿Amigos? Eso nunca —miro a Zephyr de reojo— ¿Y tú qué haces cerca de este monstruo?¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?

— no sé a qué te refieres con "peligroso" pero ni siquiera te conozco —trato de explicar Malefor

— a mi no me engañas...ughh —gimio al sentir el dolor de su ala herida

— tu ala ¡Esta sangrando! —dijo Zephyr alterada— necesita ser tratada lo antes posible antes de que se infecte más

La verdad es que por su ala, Cynder no podía ser capaz de iniciar una pelea pero tampoco se permitía quitarle un ojo a Malefor.

— de acuerdo pero no voy a perderlo de vista —se aleja un poco de Malefor sin cambiar su actitud hostil— y tú —dijo mirando a Zephyr— ¿Puedes curarme?

— por supuesto —dijo amablemente mientras de sus patas delanteras emergía una luz blanca brillante

Cynder miro con intriga al ver como la dragona celeste colocaba sus patas sobre su ala herida, hasta que en un rato la herida de Cynder desapareció.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto Cynder atónita mientras movía su ala recién curada

— es magia de curación, más práctico que ir por cristales ¿No? —dijo Zephyr con una sonrisa amistosa

— ¿Magia de curación? —dijo Cynder pensativa— nunca la había escuchado, siempre creí que se necesitaban cristales para curarse

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Zephyr sorprendida— pero esa magia es conocida en todo Eldas, es un hechizo básico para los magos

Cynder abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Dijiste "Eldas?¿No es esto Avalar? —pregunto incrédula

— ¿Avalar? Claro que no, esto es Eldas, Avalar está en otra región —respondio Zephyr

— ¡¿Otra región?! —grito Cynder alterada— esto es malo, necesito ir a Warfang en Avalar lo antes posible

— bueno, hay dragones de "la Orden de los Oráculos" que conocen el camino hacia ese lugar —dijo Zephir— y posiblemente te ayuden, y por cierto soy Zephyr

— yo...soy Cynder —miro fríamente a Malefor y luego se acercó más a Zephyr— te recomiendo que te mantengas lejos de él

— sigo sin entender que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero no puedo alejarme de él —dijo Zephyr— Malefor ahora necesita ayuda para recuperar sus recuerdos

— ¿Recuerdos? —miro fijamente a Malefor y empezó a hablar consigo misma en voz baja— tal vez eso se relacione con su aspecto actual

Entonces Cynder recordó a Spyro y a las criaturas que se lo llevaron.

— Zephyr, hace rato unas criaturas que no conozco aparecieron y se llevaron a mi amigo 

— eso es malo —dijo Zephyr— ¿Y como eran?

— eran mucho más pequeños que un dragón adulto, la mayoría tenía pieles blanca, portaban armaduras y armas y andaban en caballos —dijo Cynder haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar cada detalle

La expresión de Zephyr se volvió una preocupada.

— temo decirte que tú amigo fue capturado por los humanos —respondio Zephyr— debemos ir rápido antes que ese grupo se aleje más

— ¿Humanos? —pregunto Cynder confusa

— luego te lo explico —dijo Zephyr

Malefor se acercó a las dos dragonas ganándose una mirada hostil de parte de Cynder.

— pero ¿Estás segura que quieres ir? Tus tutores no se van preocupar de tí —dijo Malefor

Zephyr le sonrió segura.  
— tranquilo, mis tutores están muy ocupados en estos momentos, además el amigo de ella necesita ayuda antes de que se convierta en una mascota de humanos.

Cynder la miró confusa por lo último que acaba de decir Zephyr pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

— ¿Por qué dirección se fueron? —pregunto Zephyr

— por allá —señalo Cynder

Ahí los tres dragones empezaron a andar por ese camino en busca de Spyro. Hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse. Entonces Zephyr se le ocurrió una idea.

— estamos cerca a una taberna, podemos comer y descansar —sugirio Zephyr

— ¡Espera un momento! Se supone que debemos buscar a mi amigo —reclamo Cynder

— se que quieres salvarlo pero no podemos andar todo el día sin descansar además nesesitas comer ¿Verdad?

Zephyr había dado en el clavo, la verdad era que Cynder no había comido desde que los humanos atraparon a Spyro.

— está bien solo una noche —acepto Cynder no muy convencida

Zephyr sonrió satisfecha y volteo para ver a Malefor caminando detrás de ellas, Zephyr sintió lastima al verlo así. 

En unos minutos llegaron a un gran edificio de madera que era más grande que un dragón adulto.

— aquí es, la taberna "Loto Esmeralda", una amiga mía dirige el lugar aunque no creo que podamos entrar directamente si no queremos asustar a sus clientes —explico Zephyr— si se preguntan "por que" creo que es por qué algunos de ellos les desagradan los dragones

— y entonces ¿Cómo vamos a pasar la noche? —pregunto Cynder

— déjamelo a mi —dijo Zephyr antes de ir hacia la puerta trasera de la taberna

Cynder y Malefor vieron como Zephyr tocó la puerta trasera y en un rato abrió una mujer parecida a los humanos solo con piel púrpura, orejas puntiagudas y cabello azul largo amarrado en una cola, su vestimenta era un vestido azul con delantal blanco. Zephyr estuvo hablando con la mujer por un minuto y luego regreso.

— buenas noticias, hay pocos viajeros y podemos entrar —dijo Zephyr muy animada

Dicho esto los tres ingresaron a la taberna y era cierto que no había tanta gente, solo habían: un par de humanos; otros seres robustos de piel verde grisácea; un ser parecido al que le hablo Zephyr y una figura robusta encapuchada.

Zephyr guío a sus compañeros a una mesa donde la misma mujer que hablo con Zephyr los atendió

— bueno jóvenes ¿Que puedo servirles? —dijo amablemente

Tanto Cynder como Malefor se la quedaron viendo sin responder su pregunta.

— tres platos de pollo asado, por favor —respondio Zephyr en lugar de ellos

— ¿Pasa algo con tus amigos, Zephyr? —pregunto la mujer— pues parece que nunca vieron a una elfa nocturna

— pues si, digamos que son extranjeros

La elfa se retiró y Zephyr decidió empezar una conversación

— hey Cynder, ¿Cómo es tu amigo? —pregunto Zephyr— si vamos a Salvarlo deberíamos saber cómo luce o aunque sea su nombre

— bien, su nombre es Spyro y es del mismo color que él —dijo Cynder señalando a Malefor

Zephyr se quedó pensativa.

— no puede ser..., Si ustedes son de Avalar entonces tú amigo es el segundo dragón púrpura —exclamo Zephyr casi en voz alta

De todos los presentes a quien le llamo la atención la conversación fue al sujeto encapuchado que empezó a escuchar su conversación atentamente.

— no grites —le dijo Cynder a Zephyr

— lo siento —respondio Zephyr apenada

Desde que volvió la elfa tabernera con la comida, Zephyr pudo notar la tensión entre Cynder hacia Malefor, ella deseaba saber porque Cynder parecía odiar a Malefor. Pero creyó que podría ser algo muy personal que sería mejor no meterse.

Esa tarde, Naiara junto a las hadas se encontraban sobrevolando el bosque hasta llegar a una pradera donde las tres decidieron descansar. Naiara reunió palos para luego encender una fogata. Después cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, para la cena Naiara logro conseguir pescar peces en un río cercano y la hadas lograron conseguir moras.

— y... ¿Que tan lejos está Avalar? —pregunto Zoe dando un mordisco a su mora

— nos tomaría unos 2 días aproximadamente si vamos volando pero llegaremos mañana si usamos uno de los portales —respondió Naiara

— ¿Es cierto que te criaste en Warfang? —esta vez pregunto Kathia sentada sobre una roca  
En el rostro de Naiara se empieza a formar una sonrisa triste.

— así es... —dijo con nostalgia— mi infancia la pasé con mi padre y mis mejores amigos, pero ahora dudo mucho que hayan podido haber sobrevivido a ese ataque

Las dos hadas se miraron entre ellas en silencio, ninguna tenía la menor idea que Naiara hubiera perdido a sus seres queridos.

— yo..... Lo siento mucho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea —dijo Kathia rápidamente con un tono arrepentido

— tranquila, no pasa nada —respondio Naiara en un tono tranquilizador para no preocupar al hada

No obstante, el trío no tenía idea de lo que les pasaría después.

Un grupo de tres dragones y tres criaturas de cuerpos robustos y oscuros cubiertos por capas las observaban a través de un telescopio de mano.

— las matamos ahora —pregunto uno de los dragones

— no, debemos matarlas una vez que estén en Avalar para hacerle creer a la orden que las criaturas de ahí fueron los responsables de sus muertes y no nadie de Eldas —respondio una de las criaturas encapuchadas, quien tenía el telescopio

— ¿Por qué nuestra señora Escarlata desea muerta a su compañera de la orden? —pregunto otro ser encapuchado

— yo que se, ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa en su cabeza? — respondió un dragón a su compañero

— recuerden que una vez hallan cruzado el portal debemos matarlas —aclaro el encapuchado con el telescopio en su mano


	4. Amigos reencontrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vemos que fue de Warfang después de que el mundo se salvara y no solo eso sino que además los guardianes se encontraran con una vieja amiga que creían muerta.

Era la mañana en Avalar, ya habían pasado tres días desde la derrota de Malefor y la desaparición de Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus. 

Todos en Warfang trabajaban duro para reconstruir la ciudad aunque no sea como fue antes y posiblemente algunos no recuperen sus vidas tranquilas como antes pero al menos están agradecidos por seguir vivos.

Entre los colaboradores de la reconstrucción están los guardianes. Terrador, liderando a los demás con las reparaciones y repartiendo los deberes; Cyril y Volteer se hallaban moviendo bloques de piedra para reconstruir la ciudad; mientras que Sparx fue a recoger gemas por orden de Terrador para mantenerlo ocupado.

Cyril se hallaba en el bosque, moviendo el solo un gran bloque de piedra en dirección de Warfang. Cuando se detuvo a descansar pudo ver que otro bloque de piedra sin ser empujado, eso lo molesto y más aún cuando vio al quien debería llevarlo, sentado cerca del bloque comiendo una pierna de jamón felizmente.

— ¡Volteer! —gruño Cyril con rabia al verlo comer— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

— es mi descanso —se excusó Volteer tranquilamente antes de dar otro mordisco

Cyril dejo su bloque y camino en dirección a Volteer, de sus fosas nasales salía vapor helado haciendo ver qué no estaba nada feliz, eso puso nervioso a Volteer pero se salvó cuando alguien más apareció.

— ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de jugar! —grito Terrador con voz autoritaria

Inmediatamente, Cyril y Volteer volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Sparx se hallaba sentado en una roca con un rostro desanimado. Hasta que escucha pasos acercarse, voltea y ve que solo es Cazador que se acercaba portando su arco y flechas.

— hola Cazador —saludo Sparx con poco entusiasmo

— veo que hoy no está de buen humor —dedujo Cazador, sentándose al lado de la libélula

— ¿Cómo voy a estarlo sino? —se empezó a quejar la libélula— Spyro, Ignitus y Cynder están ahí afuera en algún lugar y los guardianes dicen que "debemos ser pacientes" —dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Terrador— "necesitamos encargarnos de la ciudad antes de embarcarnos en una búsqueda"

— bueno, si es importante atender la ciudad y su gente, además no tenemos ni una pista del paradero de Spyro y los demás —aclaro Cazador

— si...ni siquiera pueden usar la piscina de visiones —se quejo Sparx de brazos cruzados— y lo único que me dijeron que puedo hacer es recolectar cristales, solo para mantenerme ocupado

— los cristales son importantes para los dragones —repuso Cazador

Sparx quiso volver a quejarse pero el ruido de una explosión hizo que él y Cazador se pusieran alerta. No tan lejos de ellos se veían extraños destellos y se escuchaban gritos.

— Sparx, ve por los guardianes —ordeno Cazador— yo iré a ver lo que sucede

Sparx se fue rápidamente a buscar a los guardianes mientras que Cazador tenía su arco listo y se acercaba con cuidado hasta llegar a donde provenía el escándalo y lo que vio fue a una dragona blanca luchando contra otros dragones que la atacaban con sus elementos y garras, también vio a tres figuras más pequeñas encapuchadas que tenían espadas y ballestas listas para atacar. Habían dos lucecitas, una dorada y otra verde, revoloteando asustadas, hasta que uno de los encapuchados saco una esfera pequeña y la lanzo en su dirección, la esfera se hizo más grande que las luces y las atrapó.

— ya tenemos a las hadas —dijo el que lanzó la esfera y fue en dirección a recogerla

Pero antes de agarrarla, una flecha se clavó en su brazo, el encapuchado empezó a gritar de dolor mientras de su brazo salía un líquido viscoso púrpura. Sus gritos alertaron a los demás encapuchados que voltearon a ver en la dirección de unos arbustos, donde Cazador salió disparando más flechas, algunas de estas terminaron clavándose en el encapuchado con una espada. Los demás se lanzaron hacia Cazador.

Sin embargo la dragona creo una fuerte furia de viento que aventó a los dragones que la atacaban como a los encapuchados y a Cazador contra los árboles y rocas. Los atacantes decidieron retirarse dejando a las dos lucecitas encerradas y en el suelo.

Una lucecita dorada que salió del bosque voló hacia Cazador y después aparecieron los tres guardianes

— ¡Cazador! —era la voz de Sparx que se aproximaba— traje a los guardianes y ¿Que te paso?

— fue ella —dijo Cazador adolorido señalando a la dragona

La dragona al ver la los guardianes se pone en posición para atacar

— ¿Es que no puede haber un día sin que un dragón loco nos ataque? —se quejo Sparx con sarcasmo

Volteer intentó acercarse a la dragona pero está logro derribarlo con facilidad con una potente ráfaga de viento. Cyril al ver esto decidió atacar a la dragona pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Volteer. Solo quedaba Terrador que gracias a su robusto cuerpo era difícil de derribar.

— ¡Ánimo, no dejes que una chica te gané! —le grito Sparx desde el lado de Cazador

— ¿Estás bien Cyril? —pregunto Volteer a su compañero

— si, me sorprende ver a una dragona capaz de derribarnos —dijo Cyril

— aún queda Terrador, ella no podrá con él —dijo Volteer.

Terrador se lanzó hacia la dragona pero está lo esquiva con dificultad. Terrador le lanza una piedra y está la recibe, la dragona cae y cuando Terrador se le acerca, ella rápidamente se lanza sobre el derribandolo y haciendo que caiga de espaldas creando contacto visual entre los dos.

— no puedo mirar —se cubre su rostro con sus manos pero separa dos dedos para ver

La dragona pisaba con fuerza las alas de Terrador. Él trato de librarse de ella pero cuando la miro a los ojos, la imagen de una joven dragona blanca paso por su mente.

— ¿Naiara? —pregunto Terrador perplejo al verla

Al escuchar ese nombre Volteer y Cyril también se mostraron perplejos.

Naiara dejo de estar sobre Terrador y retrocedio unos pasos.

— Naiara, ¿De verdad eres tú? —dijo Terrador sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Naiara confundida y con desconfianza— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— soy yo Naiara, Terrador y también están Volteer y Cyril —dijo Terrador— nosotros fuimos amigos de la infancia junto a Ignitus y Ranrius, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Terrador...—dijo pensativa pero su expresión cambio por una de felicidad— ¡No lo puedo creer son ustedes!

— ¿Que? —dijo Sparx confundido

Volteer y Cyril se acercaron hacia Terrador y Naiara.

— de verdad son ustedes —dijo Naiara alegré

— Naiara, que alegría verte —dijo Volteer contento— desde hace décadas creímos que tú y Ranrius habían muerto

— ¿Que dicen? —pregunto Naiara incrédula— nosotros creímos que ustedes estaban muertos

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos confundidos pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, se escucharon otras voces femeninas  
— ¡Naiara, sacanos de aquí! 

— ¿Mencione que soy claustrofobica?

Naiara fue en dirección a dónde estaba la esfera con las luces dorada y verde. Puso su garra sobre la superficie redonda y está desapareció. Las dos luces volaron alrededor de la cabeza de Naiara.

— lo siento por olvidar las —se disculpo Naiara

— descuida —dijo la lucecita verde

— mientras no vuelva a pasar — dijo la luz dorada un poco molesta

— lo veo y no lo creo, son dos hadas —dice Volteer viendo curiosamente a las hadas

Atemorizadas al ver a los guardianes, las hadas se escondieron detrás de la cabeza de Naiara.

— tranquilas —trato de calmarlas Naiara con una voz amable— ellos son mis amigos de la infancia

— ¿Enserio? —dijo la luz dorada

— les presento a Terrador, Volteer y Cyril —los presento Naiara señalando a cada uno— y chicos, estás hadas son Zoe y Kathia

— lamento haberlas asustado, es que no había visto hadas en muchos años —dijo Volteer con una sonrisa amigable

— mucho gusto —dijo Kathia amigablemente

Volteer voltea a ver a Sparx y Cazador que parecían desconcertados con la situación

— Sparx, Cazador —los llamo Volteer— vengan aquí a conocer a Naiara

Los mencionados se acercan.

— mucho gusto —dice Naiara amablemente

— encantado, mi nombre es Cazador

— y yo Sparx....¡Un momento, tiempo fuera! —grito Sparx— haber déjenme ver si entendí..., La conocen y ella a ustedes, pero su "amiga" los atacó con solo verlos, ¿Eso está bien?¡¿O es que me perdí de algo?!

— jeje, ya tranquilo Sparx, Naiara no nos reconoció al principio, bueno pasaron décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos y....

En ese instante, Naiara se agarró su cuello con dolor

— Naiara ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Terrador preocupado— ¿Que le paso a tu cuello?

— antes de que ustedes llegarán, había un grupo de dragones y de otras criaturas que la estaban atacando —explico Cazador

— Naiara, necesitamos curarte ahora mismo —dijo Terrador

— hay cristales de curación en la mochila de Naiara —dijo Kathia

Sin perder tiempo, Terrador buscó la mochila que estaban en el cuello de Naiara y se la saco con cuidado, luego rebuscó en su interior hasta que logró encontrar unos cristales rojos.

— rápido, Naiara —Terrador se los paso

Naiara los rompió y un destello rojizo la envolvió y cuando esté desapareció, sus heridas cerraron. Naiara suspiro aliviada.

— ya estoy mejor —dijo ella

— Naiara, será mejor que hablemos en la ciudad de Warfang —sugirio Terrador

— perfecto, yo también necesito confirmar unas cosas —dijo Naiara

Los guardianes llevaron a Naiara y a las hadas a la ciudad de Warfang. Mientras paseaban por las calles donde dragones y topos colaboraban entre ellos para reconstruir la ciudad.

— ¿Aquí fue donde Malefor atacó? —pregunto Naiara, mirando curiosa su alrededor

— si y no tienes ni idea de lo dura que fue —empezó Volteer— Malefor envió a un gigante golem para destruir la ciudad y a los que habitan en ella, por suerte Spyro y Cynder lograron acabar con él y con Malefor

— ¿Spyro y Cynder? —pregunto Naiara— ¿Se refieren al dragón purpura y al Terror de los cielos?

— Naiara, me gustaría saber dónde has estado —dijo Terrador mirando con seriedad a Naiara

— me gustaría decírtelo pero en un lugar privado —contesto Naiara

En un rato ellos ya estaban ingresando al palacio de Warfang.

— hace años que no veía este lugar —dijo Naiara viendo nostálgica cada detalle del lugar

— este lugar no cambio mucho —dijo Cyril— pero al menos siempre reciben a los guardianes

Ya dentro los guardianes guían a Naiara y a las hadas a un salón vacío para que puedan hablar.

— les explicaré primero lo que me sucedió a mi y a Ranrius, después quiero que respondan todas mis preguntas —dijo Naiara con gran seriedad  
Todos asintieron.

— fue la vez que el ejército oscuro atacó la ciudad, yo estaba con Ranrius y mi padre fuera de la ciudad. Él nos llevó a Ranrius y a mí a una cueva para mantenernos a salvó y poder ir a luchar. Llevamos horas ahí, escuchando explosiones y gritos, yo estaba asustada pero Ranrius trato de calmarme hasta que todo el ruido cesó. Estuvimos esperando que mi padre volviera pero no volvió. Hasta que un grupo de dragones, ellos no eran de Warfang pero ellos nos contaron que Warfang tuvo grandes bajas a pesar de salir victoriosos. Yo tenía miedo de que ustedes y mi padre estuvieran muertos. Pero esos dragones se ofrecieron a llevarnos a un lugar seguro y tanto Ranrius como yo aceptamos. Y esos dragones nos llevaron a Eldas

— un minuto ——interrumpio Volteer— no existe un lugar llamado Eldas, no lo mencionan en ningún mapa

— se puede decir que Eldas es una región oculta —dijo Naiara sonriendo levemente— como decía. Resulta que en Eldas hay criaturas que nunca antes había visto, es un lugar encantador. Ellos nos llevaron con los que guían a los dragones de esa región, la "Orden de los Oráculos" son dragones con grandes habilidades y conocimientos, ellos nos dejaron quedarnos y hasta nos ofrecieron entrar a su orden en el futuro con la condición de aprender de su cultura y mejorar nuestras habilidades. Ahí los dragones son capaces de usar la magia arcana que es muy poderosa y nos permite hacer hechizos como...—Naiara empezó a murmurar unas palabras que hizo que su mochila empezará a flotar— ese sería un hechizo de levitación, muy eficaz para mover cosas

— con un hechizo así podríamos terminar de reconstruir la ciudad —dedujo Volteer imaginando se usarla

— y después de tanto esfuerzo, Ranrius y yo logramos entrar a la orden, actualmente me encargo de realizar investigaciones para la orden junto a otros integrantes y Ranrius trabaja como un soldado que realiza misiones ya sea de cazar enemigos o atrapar criminales —termino Naiara— eso fue lo que me pasó y ahora mis preguntas ¿Donde esta Ignitus? ¿Él murió ese día? Y también me gustaría saber acerca del dragón púrpura

Los guardianes se miraron incómodos entre ellos pensando en cómo explicar la situación. Entre ellos, Terrador fue quien tomó la palabra.

— Naiara escucha..., Ignitus no murió ese día, el se convirtió en guardián como nosotros pero hace unos días él fue con Spyro, el dragón púrpura y su amiga Cynder a derrotar a Malefor, ellos aún no han regresado y temo que estén....

Naiara sabía lo que temía Terrador pero luego a ella se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

— se una forma para comprar que siguen vivos —dijo sonriendo confiadamente— ¿Tienen algo que le pertenezcan a Ignitus o a Spyro o Cynder?, Vale cualquier cosa como una garra, escama o algo que suelen llevar a diario

Los guardianes se miraron confundidos pero Sparx se fue rápidamente y luego regreso con una escama púrpura.

— está escama es de Spyro, la conservó como un recuerdo —dijo Sparx  
— me parece bien, ahora dámela para hacer el hechizo —ordeno Naiara  
Sparx le entrego la escama a Naiara en su garra, luego ella junto ambas garras y empezó a recitar unas palabras  
— luz guía... ilumina mi sendero.... llévame a donde se halla... a quién perdí.....  
Entonces la escama comenzó a brillar y luego elevarse. Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos exepto a las hadas.  
— ¡¿Que fue eso?! —pregunto Sparx alterado  
— ese fue un hechizo de rastreo —explico Zoe— si funcionó significa que su amigo sigue con vida y su escama nos llevará a donde se encuentra

La explicación de Zoe hizo que el corazón de Sparx latiera con emoción.

— ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo! —exclamo a Sparx

— Sparx, puede que Spyro este vivo y tengamos una forma de encontrarlo pero hacer un viaje en su búsqueda puede ser riesgoso ——dijo Cyril

— estoy de acuerdo con Cyril —dijo Terrador

— entonces iré yo solo —concluyo Sparx

— no irás tú solo —dijo Naiara acercando su cabeza cerca a Sparx— yo te acompañaré, después de todo es parte de mi trabajo descubrir que le paso al dragón púrpura

— nosotras también —dijeron Zoe y Kathia al mismo tiempo

— bien, ¿Cuando partimos? —pregunto Sparx emocionado

— Un momento —intervino Terrador levantándose de golpe— Naiara, acabas de ser atacada ¿Y quieres ir de viaje? Y tú Sparx, ¿Sabes que este viaje puede ser de los más peligrosos?

— mis últimos años estuvieron llenos de viajes locos y mortales, además no iré solo —repuso Sparx

Terrador luego volteo a ver a Naiara.

— Terrador —comenzo a decir Naiara con determinación— ya estoy mejor, puedo moverme como antes así que estoy lista para acompañar al joven a buscar a su amigo, no solo hago esto por mi misión sino también porque tengo la oportunidad de ayudarlo a recuperar a su amigo antes de que ocurra algo. Y no me quedaré tranquila hasta hallarlo. Y lo voy hacer sin tu ayuda si es necesario

Terrador se quedó sin palabras, comprendía perfectamente la determinación de Naiara, ya que ella también perdió a su familia hace varios años. Terrador se dirigió a donde estaban Cyril y Volteer, al llegar los tres empezaron a hablar.

Mientras que Naiara con Sparx y las hadas empezaron a planificar el viaje. Entonces Cazador se une a su conversación.

— me gustaría acompañarlos —dijo el guepardo

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Sparx

— lo estoy —confirmo Cazador— quiero encontrar a Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus

Naiara acepto con la mirada y volteo a ver a los guardianes.

— mañana partiremos —dejo en claro la dragona

— espera, Naiara —dijo Terrador— estuvimos hablando sobre el tema y decidimos que te acompañaremos

El veredicto de Terrador dejo sorprendida a Naiara.

— ¿Estás seguro?, Si vas con nosotros ya no podrán vigilar la ciudad de Warfang —dijo Naiara

— estoy más que seguro —confirmo Terrador lleno de seguridad

En otra parte de Avalar, El grupo de asesinos que iban a matar a Naiara y a las hadas, estaban cerca del portal que los trajo desde Eldas hasta Avalar. Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso, el bolso de piel de uno de los seres pequeños empezó a vibrar, así que saco lo que vibraba y era una esfera de cristal roja. Que de esta se escuchaba una voz femenina y áspera.

— ¿Han matado a Naiara? —pregunto la voz con severidad

— no pudimos ya que aparecieron unos obstáculos —dijo uno de ellos

— ¿Obstáculos?, Explíquense

— primero fue un guepardo luego llegaron cuatro dragones así que tuvimos que retirarnos —dijo otro

— se retiraron a pesar de ser tres dragones y tres orcos contra cinco dragones y un guepardo —recalco la voz— los sicarios ya no son como eran antes

— señora Escarlata nosotros siempre cumplimos con nuestro trabajo solo necesitamos otro momento para atacar —dijo un orco

— de acuerdo —dijo Escarlata— pero si fracasan, yo seré la asesina y ustedes serán los muertos

Dicho esto, Escarlata colgó

— ella está loca —dijo un dragón

— más bien ella es una psicópata —dijo un orco


	5. Llegando a la capital humana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo el rastro de Spyro, Cynder acompañada por Malefor y Zephyr llegan a la capital del reino humano, mientras Darmult emprende una búsqueda para hallar a Zephyr y llevarsela con él

Spyro se despertó con el movimiento brusco de su jaula, abrió lentamente sus ojos siendo molestado por la iluminación. Cuando abrió completamente sus ojos no pudo evitar estar sorprendido y asustado al ver lo que estaba fuera de la jaula.

El grupo de caballeros con él se hallaban entrando a lo que sería una ciudad, a Spyro le recordaba a Warfang pero diferente, también noto que sus habitantes eran parecidos a los seres que lo atraparon, pudo distinguir que entre ellos tenían vestido supuso que eran hembras, luego a unos más pequeños que deben ser niños y otros más arrugados apoyándose en bastones que deben ser ancianos. Pero no pudo ver a ningún otro tipo de criatura.

Spyro se empezó a sentir incómodo cuando un niño lo señaló y todo el mundo lo empezó a ver, algunos asombrados, otros lo miraban con desagradó y otros asustados. Spyro deseaba ser invisible para poder evadir todas las miradas, así que decidió concentrarse en sus pensamientos para ignorar a toda la gente.

Hasta donde recordaba cuando los caballeros lo atraparon lo mantuvieron enjaulado con un bozal de acero en su boca, solo se lo quitaban para comer, pero siempre después de comer, le colocaban de nuevo el bozal y lo obligaban a oler un trapo y luego se empezaba a sentir cansado. Entonces recordó a Cynder, se pregunto si ella estaba bien y buscándolo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la jaula freno bruscamente. Spyro miro en dirección donde estaban los caballeros y pudo ver que se detuvieron frente a un gran portón rodeado por un muro. Quien lideraba los caballeros se acercó a un hombre que vigilaba la puerta y comenzaron a hablar, luego el que vigilaba abrio el portón dejando pasar a los caballeros con la jaula de Spyro.

Ya cruzando el portón, Spyro quedó asombrado al ver un gran castillo elegante y un hermoso jardín.

Después de un rato un caballero se acercó a la jaula de Spyro con un trapo. Spyro trato de resistir a olerlo pero el caballero jalo una de las cadenas de Spyro y lo forzó a oler el trapo, poco a poco la visión de Spyro se fue volviendo borrosa hasta quedar dormido.

Dentro del castillo, en un gran salón se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre hombres sentados en una mesa, en el extremo de la mesa había una silla más elegante y sobre él un hombre de cabello castaño canoso que portaba una corona y vestía elegantemente.

Todos los presentes estaban discutiendo entre ellos.

— ¡Más criaturas empezaron a perder el control y comenzaron a atacar a las aldeas con nuestras cosechas! —grito uno de ellos— ¡Debe ser obra de los hombres bestia o de los orcos!

— ellos también se vieron afectados, debe ser algún brujo —dijo otro

— necesitamos aumentar nuestras fuerzas, necesitamos más magos —dijo un tercero— si los dragones fueran menos orgullosos y aceptarán a nuestros aprendices

— no podemos cambiar la opinión de la "Orden de los Oráculos" —dijo el segundo

Mientras todos discutían, la puerta se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Quien abría la puerta era el mismo hombre que dirigía a todos los caballeros.

— capitán Hawking —dijo el rey— me alegra ver que regresará

— lamento interrumpir vuestra reunión con el consejo pero le tengo noticias importantes —dijo el capitán

— habla por favor, insisto —insistio el rey

— mientras regresamos de nuestra misión exitosa de eliminar Ents, nos topamos con un dragón de escamas púrpuras —explico el capitán

Todos empezaron a hablar sorprendidos entre ellos. Pero el rey los calló.

— no han habido dragones púrpuras desde cientos de años además los últimos que quedan están en otra región —empezó el rey— ¿Como podemos asegurar que lo que dices es verdad?

— sabía que usted diría eso, —dijo el capitán sonriendo astutamente— por esa razón eh traído al dragón

El capitán dio unas palmadas, cruzando la puerta estaban dos hombres con túnicas cuyas manos soltaban un brillo azul, era magia, también había una jaula que el era envuelta por el brillo azul que la hacia levitar, hasta que los dos sujetos dejaron con delicadeza la jaula en el suelo cubierto de baldosas.

Todo el consejo incluido el rey miro atónito al ser que yacía dentro de la jaula. Era Spyro.

— es un verdadero dragón púrpura —dijo un miembro del consejo sin poder creer lo que veía

— mi rey, estuve pensando que tal vez la "Orden de los Oráculos" nos estén ocultando algunos detalles de los últimos incidentes —hablo el capitán— por eso pensé que podríamos usar a este dragón como moneda a cambio de información

— muy astuto de su parte — halagó el rey a su capitán

— mi rey —dijo uno de los presentes— me gustaría que mis magos y yo nos encarguemos de la custodia del dragón

El hombre que hablo recientemente era un anciano de cabello blanco con una barba corta, llevaba una túnica blanca con detalles plateados.

— no es de extrañar que tú estés tan emocionado, Leofred —dijo el rey— de acuerdo, dejaré que tus magos estudien al dragón

— también me gustaría estudiarlo —

Hablo un hombre blanco de cabello rojizo, ojos anaranjados, una barba de chivo, llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro.

— Duque Randall, ¿Por qué le interesa estudiar al dragón purpura? —pregunto el rey

— siempre me interesaron los dragones y yo me dedico a estudiarlos —respondio Randall

— de acuerdo Randall, solo por ser uno de mis hombres de más confianza —acepto el rey

El Duque Randall hizo una reverencia antes de mirar de reojo a Spyro.

No obstante, dentro de lo que parecía ser unas ruinas de una fortaleza en reconstrucción. En un salón iluminado por antorchas, estaba una dragona de escamas rojas se hallaba a un ser humanoide peludo pero delgado hasta sus huesos, su cabeza era el cráneo de un venado con astas, era un wendigo.

Los dos seres se hallaban frente de una sombra semejante a un dragón pero deforme.

— mi señor, he contratado sicarios para que maten a Naiara y a sus hadas, no lo consiguieron a la primera pero aseguran que lo harán a la segunda y más les vale si no quieren ser ellos los cadáveres —dijo la dragona

— más te vale que este muerta, Escarlata —dijo el ente con voz severa

— aparte de ello, el caos causado por tu corrupción sigue en aumento, la orden está demasiado ocupada en ello que no sospechan nada —agrego Escarlata

— me alegra oír eso —dijo el ente— ¿Qué hay de la nueva guardiana Arcana y los dragones púrpuras?

— por lo que se Zephyr no ha vuelto a mostrar sus "reacciones" desde hace días y mientras que el paradero de los dragones púrpuras sigue siendo un misterio —respondió Escarlata — sin embargo esta mañana recibí un mensaje de Shaina diciendo haber visto a un joven dragón purpura junto a Zephyr y otra dragona de escamas negras

— interesante....—dijo el ente 

En ese momento se escucho una explosión del otro lado de la fortaleza

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto el wendigo

— de seguro fue la inútil coneja —respondió Escarlata con molestia en su voz— la muy torpe a vuelto a fallar en otro hechizo, si sigue así esta fortaleza quedará peor que cuando estaba en ruinas

— recuérdame el por que decidiste tenerla — ordenó el ente

— esa bola de pelos enviaba constantemente solicitudes para aprender magia con la Orden de los Oráculos pero ellos siempre negaron sus solicitudes, sin embargo ella puede ser útil —explico Escarlata sonriendo malvadamente— hasta los bufones sirven de algo

En ese mismo momento en el castillo de la "Orden de los Oráculos", Darmult caminaba a través de los grandes pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, el la tocó esperando que alguien abriera. Darmult tomo aire y lo expulsó calmadamente.

— Zephyr, se que no nos hemos visto desde hace un par de días, estuve muy ocupado como líder de la Orden de los Oráculos tenía el deber de atender los problemas que últimamente han estado ocurriendo —hablo Darmult  
Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

— se que desde que te encontré no me puedes considerar un padre y entiendo por qué, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me preocupo por tí aunque sea severo contigo —abre la puerta— es para fortalecer tu carácter....

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la habitación estaba vacía, las cortinas estaban cerradas y él entro a la habitación, ahí Darmult noto una nota sobre la cama:

"Para Darmult,  
Darmult, si estás leyendo esto es que eh vuelto a salir esta tarde al bosque Esmeralda, no se porque pero tenía una fuerte necesidad de ir.  
Tal vez vuelva más tarde.  
Atentamente,  
Zephir"

Cuando Darmult termino de leer la nota, él comenzó a aplastarla con la pata que la sostenía. Inmediatamente él dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo.  
Los dragones que pasaban cerca de Darmult por instinto se apartaron de su camino al sentir un aura negativa rodeando al dragón negro. Pero cuando Rionzer paso cerca de él quiso preguntarle a Darmult que le pasaba pero este se adelantó en hablar.

— voy a salir, estás a cargo en mi ausencia —dijo Darmult fríamente

Su respuesta dejo a Rionzer confundido pero cuando quiso hablar Darmult ya se había retirado.

Darmult ya se hallaba saliendo del castillo; al salir, estiró sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Darmult aterrizo en una parte del bosque Esmeralda, él llevaba una bolsa de la cual comenzó a rebuscar algo pero se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que era observado, así que una de sus patas delanteras se cubrió de un humo negro, unos segundos después...

*Crack* 

Darmult había clavado la garra cubierta de humo dentro de un Ent que estaba a punto de atacarlo.

\- se que antes eran guardianes de los bosques pero hoy no estoy de buen humor -dijo Darmult con severidad

La corteza del Ent se comenzaba a agrietar, cuando Darmult saco su garra el cuerpo Ent se comenzó a agrietar y luego a desmoronar.

Darmult solo mostró indiferencia ante la muerte del Ent, él volvió a rebuscar en el bolso hasta que de este saco un collar con un dije de diamante azul brillante, luego el cerro los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrio, el dije del collar se iluminó y comenzó a levitar y fue flotando internadoce más en el bosque, Darmult lo siguió.

En las afueras de la capital del reino humano, tres dragones se hallaban entre los arbustos.

\- ya estamos en la capital del reino humano, ahora viene la parte más difícil que es ingresar sin llamar la atención -explico Zephir

\- ¿Cómo hacemos eso? -pregunto Malefor

\- muy fácil, con un hechizo de transformación -respondio Zephyr- ¿Lo conocen?

Malefor y Cynder negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiemp  
o.  
\- bueno, entonces verán como es -dijo Zephyr  
Zephir cerro sus ojos, entonces su cuerpo se envolvió en una tenue luz blanquecina. Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y en menos de un minuto la luz se desvaneció dejando ver el nuevo aspecto de Zephyr.

Cynder y Malefor estaban boquiabiertos ya que lo que veían no era Zephyr sino una humana de piel blanca, lo único que se mantenía de Zephyr era su cabello plateado y sus ojos rosados. Traía puesto un vestido de color celeste y blanco.

\- ¿Zephyr? -pregunto Malefor atónito- ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- han presenciado la magia de transformación -comenzo a explicar Zephyr- algunos dragones pueden hacerse pasar por humanos, elfos o animales para pasar inadvertidos entre ellos, pero manteniendo aún unos rasgos como por ejemplo los ojos o el cabello, sin embargo cuando tomamos está apariencia nuestro poder disminuye

Malefor la miró de reojo hasta que un sentimiento nostálgico lo invadió y después una imagen llegó a su mente. 

Flashback.

Un Malefor en su adolescencia se hallaba en un jardín junto a una chica humana.

\- ¿Que opinas de este aspecto humano? -pregunto una chica humana de cabello plateado y ojos rosados- aún mantengo mi cabello y ojos

\- yo opino que te ves hermosa, al igual que tú verdadera forma -respondio Malefor

\- gracias -dijo la chica sonriendo sonrojada

Fin del flashback.

\- eso es impresionante -dijo Cynder sin poder quitar su expresión de asombro

\- me alegra oírlo -dijo Zephyr, luego miro a Malefor- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno...yo creo que eres linda...¡Pero me refiero a ese aspecto! Quise decir...¡Tu verdadero aspecto también es lindo! No me malinterpretes -dijo Malefor balbuceando nerviosamente

Zephyr se rió entre dientes y luego alzo su mirada al cielo.

\- en un par de horas será de noche, el momento perfecto para infiltrarnos en el castillo -explico Zephyr- pero iré a la ciudad para conseguir comida, vuelvo en un rato

Zephyr fue caminando hacia la entrada de la ciudad, después de que se fuera, quedo un incómodo silencio entre Malefor y Cynder que duró unos minutos. Cynder no miraba a Malefor y movía su cola con impaciencia, mientras que Malefor se preguntaba porque ella parecía odiarlo. Tomando valor, Malefor decidió romper el silencio y preguntarle a Cynder el por qué a ella no le agradaba.

\- Cynder, ya que estamos los dos solos...me gustaría saber porque no te agradó ¿Fue algo malo que te hice antes de perder mi memoria? -pregunto Malefor

Cynder lo miro por unos segundos antes de responderle.

\- es.... algo complicado, digamos que de dónde venimos tú no eres uno de los dragones más queridos de Avalar -dijo Cynder

\- ese Avalar..¿Es de donde venimos? -pregunto Malefor

\- si, es un lugar encantador parecido a esta región solo que sin humanos y elfos -conto Cynder

Después de escuchar su respuesta, Malefor dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la capital humana. Cynder vio en la misma dirección y no pudo evitar comentar.

\- veo que te interesa Zephyr -dijo Cynder- ella es muy amable y parece ser positiva

\- y se que es del tipo de dragón que ayudaría a cualquiera sin importar si sale herida o no -dijo Malefor

Cynder lo miro sorprendida

\- Cynder... -hablo Malefor bajando la mirada- ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que conoces a alguien pero sientes que ya se conocían?

\- ¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Cynder confundida y sorprendida

\- se que hace muy poco conocí a Zephir pero por alguna razón ella se me hace conocida y que por alguna razón me siento feliz a su lado -explico Malefor, luego notó la expresion de Cynder- olvídalo, de seguro son ocurrencias

Ahí de los arbustos se asomó la figura de un humano, los dos se sorprendieron.

\- tranquilos, soy yo Zephyr -dijo Zephyr regresando a ser un dragón- acabo de regresar de conseguir algo de pan

Zephyr les entrega a cada uno un pan.

\- me alegra ver que estén conversando -dijo Zephyr antes de dar un mordisco a su pan

\- solo conversamos para pasar el rato -se excusó Cynder

No obstante en otra parte del bosque, Darmult estaba volando sobre los árboles sosteniendo con sus garras el collar mientras que el dije lo guiaba. 

Hasta que una silueta roja voló rápidamente hacia él. Darmult se detuvo y miro con indiferencia al recién llegado, era un joven dragón rojo de cresta amarilla.

\- líder de la Orden de los Oráculos -dijo el joven dragón- soy Flame, aprendiz de dragón arcano, que sorpresa verlo por aquí mi señor

\- estoy ocupado -contesto Darmult fríamente

\- ¿Es una misión? -pregunto Flame- tal vez mi grupo pueda ayudar

\- tu y tu grupo de aprendices fueron enviados a buscar a Red -dijo Darmult fríamente

\- Red es solo un adulto gruñón que desperdicia sus conocimientos de magia arcana para su propio beneficio lo cual es una deshonra ya que fue antes un miembro de la noble y sagrada Orden de los Oráculos y que luego desapareció hace tres años -comento Flame con desagradó- aunque halla ensuciado el honor de la Orden, creo que nosotros como aprendices creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en cosas más importantes como investigar los últimos sucesos raros que estuvieron ocurriendo, si no es mucha molestia mi señor Darmult

\- hubo un par de avistamientos de Red y creemos que puede estar relacionado con los últimos fenómenos que estuvieron sucediendo -explico Darmult con indiferencia en su voz- tu encárgate de lo que te asignaron y yo me encargo de lo mío

\- antes de que se retire, ¿Puedo preguntar qué misión tiene? -pregunto Flame emocionado

\- solo busco a Zephyr -dijo Darmult secamente antes de seguir con su trayecto

\- oh bien, que tenga suerte con su búsqueda -se despidió Flame mientras veía a Darmult alejándose- supongo que debo volver con Ember y Vantura a nuestra misión...

Flame empezó a volar en dirección opuesta a la de Darmult y se interno más en el bosque.


	6. Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya es hora de salvar a Spyro, Cynder y Zephyr van a su rescate mientras que Malefor tiene un "encuentro" con Darmult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo se centraran en los Guardianes y en Naiara

— Muy bien, ¿Entonces iremos todos? —pregunto Cynder

— bueno, yo puedo hacerme pasar por humana y por tu color de escamas puedes pasar volando sobre los tejados sin ser notada —dijo Zephyr

— solo por curiosidad, ¿Puedes hacer ese mismo hechizo conmigo? —pregunto Cynder— me da curiosidad verme como una humana

— no es tan fácil convertir a alguien más a parte del usuario, no es difícil hacer un hechizo de transformación pero se gasta energía en el procedimiento y es posible transformar a otros seres pero se gastaría más magia del usuario —explico Zephyr— yo hasta ahora puedo transformar muchas cosas inanimadas como rocas en dagas, enredaderas en joyas, entre otros lo cual es difícil para alguien de mi edad

— lo entiendo —comprendió Cynder

— solo por curiosidad, ¿Yo me quedaré aquí? —esta vez pregunto Malefor

— bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando te ataque y no te defendiste? —le recordó Cynder— en caso que alguien intenté atacarte no creo que puedas defenderte

Malefor no dijo nada, recordó como fue su encuentro con Cynder y también como es que se había topado con los humanos.

— de acuerdo las esperaré aquí —accedió Malefor

Esa misma noche, Zephyr y Cynder; entraron a la ciudad. Los únicos humanos despiertos eran los que estaban en bares o parejas que daban un paseo, aún así Cynder volaba cuidadosamente sobre los tejados de las casas para no llamar la atención de los humanos. 

Cuando las dos llegaron a la entrada del castillo, habían guardias vigilando desde unas torres de vigía. Zephyr al verlos empezó a juntar sus manos y creo unas pequeñas esferas azules que luego ella lanzó hacia el cielo y estás comenzaron a ir automáticamente hacia los guardias hasta chocar contra ellos soltando pequeños brillos azules. Los guardias comenzaron a cansarse hasta que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Zephyr hizo una señal para que siguieran. Ellas sobrevolaron el gran portón de la entrada del castillo y aterrizaron hacia el jardín donde Zephyr se convirtió en humana.

— Zephyr, por curiosidad ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a esos guardias —pregunto Cynder

— fue un hechizo de sueño —explico Zephyr

Ahora que los guardias estaban dormidos, Zephyr comenzó a cruzar la entrada sin hacer demasiado ruido, Cynder la siguió y que sus escamas fueran negras también la ayudo mucho.

Cuando las dos estaban frente a la gran puerta que da entrada al interior del castillo, habían dos guardias que Zephyr hechizo para que se durmieran dándole oportunidad de entrar.

Ya dentro, fue Zephyr la primera en entrar y comprobar que no hayan humanos cerca y por fortuna no habían, Zephyr dió la señal para que Cynder entrará y las dos comenzaron a escabullirse a través del corredor. Fue entonces cuando pasaron unas sirvientas con vestidos negros con delantales blancos, Zephyr y Cynder se escondieron detrás de unos pilares. Cuando las sirvientas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Zephyr cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, en pocos segundos su vestimenta empezó a brillar y cuando el brillo se apagó, ahora Zephyr traía el mismo vestido que las sirvientas. Cynder la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Que opinas? —pregunto Zephyr luciendo su nuevo vestido— también puedo cambiar el atuendo que llevo puesto

— la magia arcana nunca dejara de sorprenderme —dijo Cynder aún sorprendida— me gustaría hacer eso también

— ¿Quien sabe?, Talvez lo hagas algún día —le dijo Zephyr a Cynder sonriéndole, luego ella miró de regreso al corredor— ya podemos pasar

Las dos comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente por el extenso corredor hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras, ahí las dos comenzaron a subirlas, cuando estaban por la mitad se detuvieron de golpe ya que de la planta de arriba comienzan a bajar dos hombres con túnica roja y negra conversando entre ellos. Zephyr desesperada por esconder a Cynder, ella le lanza un hechizo a la dragona negra.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron a ver a Zephyr cargando en sus brazos a un gato negro de ojos verdes.

— ¿No es un encanto? —pregunto Zephyr sonriendo nerviosamente

Uno de los hombres levantó su ceja y miro de reojo al gato negro.

— ¿Si sabes que el rey no es fanático de los gatos? —dijo el hombre

— lo sé muy bien, por eso estaba llevándolo a otro lugar —ahi Zephyr comenzó nerviosa— está linda gatita va a ser llevada al laboratorio de los magos, ya saben para uno de sus proyectos, pero como yo soy nueva no se cómo se llega al laboratorio

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos momentos y luego volvieron su mirada en Zephyr.

— el laboratorio de los magos está en el torreón más grande del castillo —respondio uno de los hombres— ¿Para quien es ese gato?

— oh, me lo pidió un mago que usaba capucha así que no le vi el rostro —contesto Zephyr con naturalidad fingida para ocultar sus nervios

Dicho esto, los dos hombres siguieron su camino y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Zephyr suspiro aliviada.

— que suerte que te lance un hechizo de transformación a tiempo, Cynder —dijo mirando al gato

Cynder, ahora gata, aún le costaba procesar el hecho de que fue convertido en un gato.

— puedo mantener la transformación por una hora como máximo —agrego Zephyr

Cynder alzo su cabeza peluda para ver a Zephyr.

— gracias pero ¿Por que un gato? —pregunto Cynder

— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en segundos —respondio Zephyr— ¿Quieres que te devuelva a tu verdadera forma?

— necesitas conservar tu energía, cuando haya alguien cerca puedes transformarme, lo bueno es que sabemos a dónde ir —dijo Cynder

— si —asintió Zephyr decidida 

Zephyr devolvió a Cynder a su verdadera forma y las dos siguieron su camino. Unos minutos después se tomaron con una sirvienta y Zephyr transformó a Cynder de nuevo en gato antes que la sirvienta la viera.

— ¡Oye tú! —llamo la sirvienta a Zephyr

Esta traía un carrito y en la parte superior del carrito había una bandeja con una tetera, taza y comida.

— necesito que lleves la cena al rey —dijo la sirvienta con voz autoritaria

— pe-pero yo...me encuentro ocupada ahora —dijo Zephyr nerviosa— además no sé dónde queda la habitación del rey, soy nueva

— es la puerta del fondo y será mejor que te deseo prisa —dijo la sirvienta entregándole a Zephyr el carrito para luego irse

— tal parece que tenemos que hacer otra parada —hablo Cynder

— podemos separarnos, tu puedes ir a buscar a tu amigo en el laboratorio del torreón mientras que yo entrego esto al rey, luego voy al torreón a buscarlos —sugirió Zephyr— podrás tener la forma gatuna por una hora

— de acuerdo —entendió Cynder

Ahí, las dos se separaron.

No obstante en el bosque donde Malefor se hallaba esperando a Zephyr y Cynder, Malefor se hallaba aburrido mientras jugaba con una rama para perder el tiempo.

Hasta que el ruido de algo pesado aterrizar lo puso alerta, asomo su cabeza entre los arbustos para ver de quién o que se trataba y lo que vio le hizo sentir como un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Había un enorme dragón negro cuyos ojos amarillos serían capaces de penetrar el alma de los demás. Pero Malefor pudo ver qué en una de las patas delanteras de ese dragón, este sostenía un collar que para Malefor le resultaba familiar.

— se que estás ahí —hablo el gran dragón con frialdad

A Malefor no le gustaba como sonaba su voz pero no tenía caso seguir escondido si ese dragón sabía dónde estaba, así que armándose de valor salió de los arbustos. Él gran dragón lo vió y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos pero rápidamente la sorpresa se tornó en disgusto y seriedad absoluta.

— no esperaba que volvieras a mostrar tu rostro por aquí, Malefor —hablo el dragón con voz de ultratumba

Malefor retrocedió asustado.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —comenzó a preguntar Malefor tratando de no sonar asustado— ¿Quién eres?

— veo que perdiste tus recuerdos... —dijo el dragón pensativo y con sorpresa, luego miro fijamente a los ojos de Malefor con frialdad— ¿Dónde esta Zephyr?

— ¿La conoces? —pregunto Malefor acorralado entre el dragón y un árbol

— si —contesto severamente el dragón negro— y si aprecias mucho tus costillas será mejor que me digas dónde está ella

— está en el castillo —revelo Malefor

El dragón negro volteo a ver el gran castillo.

— ¿Por que? —pregunto con severidad

— para buscar a alguien —respondió Malefor

Fue entonces que el dragón agarro el cuerpo de Malefor, su pata delantera media la mitad del largo de Malefor.

— esa dragona es mi responsabilidad y si algo malo le sucede, ya irás cavando tu tumba —amenazo a Malefor— y tú irás conmigo

El dragón soltó a Malefor y con un chasquido, el cuerpo del dragón negro comenzó a brillar oscuramente y comenzó de encogerse hasta que el brillo desapareció y solo quedó la figura de un humano algo y robusto con una capa negra, de cabello negro y con barba, sus ojos eran amarillos y fríos.

Malefor lo vio sorprendido y asustado, a pesar de haber tomado otra forma sigue siendo atemorizante y fue aún más cuando su pata ahora mano humana brillo oscuro y está vez apuntando a Malefor. Asustado, Malefor intento escapar pero era muy tarde, el brillo lo alcanzó y termino cegando lo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, Malefor abrió sus ojos pero se sentía diferente y no solo eso sino que todo a su alrededor era diferente, era más grande pero más grande fue sorpresa al ver el pie del dragón convertido en humanos frente a él.

— espero que te guste tu nueva apariencia —dijo el dragón agachándose para agarrar a Malefor y levantarlo

De ahí, con su otra mano libre hizo aparecer mágicamente un espejo y lo colocó frente a Malefor para que se viera. 

Y así fue, cuando Malefor se vio a si mismo a través del espejo quedo petrificado al ver su nuevo aspecto, el aspecto de un ratón de pelaje purpura

— ¡¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?! —grito Malefor

— te convertí en ratón para poder llevarte conmigo, ya que si algo malo le sucede a Zephyr te tendré cerca para lastimarte —explico el dragón

Después de decir eso, él dragón transformado en humano metió a Malefor en una bolsa que traía consigo y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

No obstante, dentro del castillo, Zephyr llegó a la puerta de lo que debería ser la habitación del rey, tocó la puerta y ahí alguien la abrió, era un hombre de cabello castaño canoso que usaba una bata blanca.

— ¿Usted es el rey? —pregunto Zephyr con una sonrisa nerviosa

— así es jovencita —respondió el rey

— le vine a dejar esto —dijo Zephyr mientras le entregaba el carrito con la comida— si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que resolver

— espera un momento, jovencita —le llamo el rey y luego miro de reojo a Zephyr— no recuerdo haberte visto antes

— soy nueva —contesto Zephyr nerviosa

— ya veo, y por cierto ¿Tienes novio? —le pregunto el rey

— ¿Novio? —repitió Zephyr un poco nerviosa— no tengo novio ¿Por que pregunta?

— bueno, tengo un hijo cómo de tu edad y me gustaría te tuviera una novia para que me dé un nieto —explico el rey con una sonrisa tímida

Lo que Zephyr entendió es que el rey le estaba ofreciendo ser la pareja de su hijo pero Zephyr no podía aceptar por las siguientes razones: ella es un dragón; no conoce al príncipe; por alguna razón se siente interesada en Malefor y la última y la más importante que es que Darmult le prohibió tener pareja o enamorarse ya que lo consideraba una distracción. 

Además ella tenía que darse prisa, lo máximo que podía mantener la transformación era por una hora, si se pasaba del tiempo, ella y Cynder volverían a ser dragones y eso causaría muchos problemas.

— lo siento mucho, no puedo tener pareja pero gracias por la oferta —negó Zephyr educadamente

— entiendo pero si cambias de opinión puedes venir cuando quieras y podrás charlar con en en el jardín —dijo el rey— cabe resaltar que es un joven muy educado y además de atractivo

— eh, lo pensaré —dijo Zephyr tratando de ocultar sus nervios— ahora sí me disculpa tengo que ir a otro lugar

Zephyr hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se retira.

— me hubiera gustado hablarle más de mi hijo pero ni modo —el rey metió el carrito a su habitación y cerró la puerta

Dentro del torreón, Spyro despertó bruscamente cuando un gran chorro de agua fría le cayó encima, al abrir sus ojos lo que encontró fue a él dentro de una jaula con un plato con agua y otro con una pata de pollo.

— veo que ya despertaste, joven púrpura —dijo una voz masculina

Spyro enfocó su visión a donde provenía la voz y vio a un hombre pelirrojo de distinguidos ojos anaranjados, era Randall que en sus manos traía una cubeta que contenía el agua que había lanzado a Spyro.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Spyro con desconfianza

— solo soy un duque humano que te viene a dar la bienvenida a la capital de nuestra reino, legendario dragón púrpura —contesto el duque Randall

Spyro se quedó analizando al humano, pero noto algo extraño en él, sentía una extraña energía proviniendo del sujeto que era siniestro.

— veo que no es muy hablador —dijo Randall

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —le pregunto Spyro

— debes ser consiente de que es raro ver a un dragón de tu color, así que decidimos traerte aquí para estudiarte —respondió Randall— así que ponte cómodo, Spyro

Spyro se sorprendió al escuchar como ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre, él no recordaba haberlo dicho a alguien.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

El duque río levemente y mostró una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— se muchas cosas sobre ti y de los dragones de Avalar

Durante todo ese tiempo, Cynder como gato había cruzado todo el camino con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Ella ya se encontraba en donde seria la entrada al torreón, ahora ella debía subir las escaleras para ingresar al laboratorio.  
Un rato después, Cynder ya había subido las escaleras deteniéndose antes una puerta que bloqueaba su pasó. Al llegar ella estaba cansada, si hubiera sido un dragón, el subir las escaleras no hubiera sido tan cansado. Cynder se quedó mirando la puerta pensando cómo entrar.

— Cynder —alguien la llamo por detrás

Cynder salto del susto y el pelo erizado de su espalda volteo a ver quién le hablo y se calmó al ver a Zephyr.

— tranquila soy yo —le dijo Zephyr— parece que ya has encontrado la entrada del laboratorio

— si, ¿Y como te fue a tí? —le pregunto Cynder

— no tan mal, solo tuve una pequeña conversación con el rey humano —respondió Zephyr— será mejor acabar con esto antes de que no pueda seguir manteniendo la transformación, ¿Hay alguien adentro?

Cynder asomo su cabeza a la puerta para escuchar si había alguien adentro, Zephyr hizo lo mismo. Las dos escucharon un par de voces adentro, Cynder pudo reconocer una de esas voces con alegría.

— Spyro está aquí —afirmo Cynder con alegría pero hablando en voz baja

— pero no está solo —recalco Zephyr hablando bajo

— ¿Puedes dormirlo con tu magia? —pregunto Cynder 

— no creo, puedo sentir que quien quiera que esté adentro es un ser con poder arcano, será capaz de defenderse —respondió Zephyr

— ¿Qué tal si yo lo distraigo y tú le lanzas ese hechizo? —propuso Cynder

Sin embargo otros pasos pusieron a las dos alerta. De las sombras surgió una figura robusta de un humano, era el dragón negro.

Cynder al verlo inconscientemente desenvaino sus garras, mientras que Zephyr palideció.

— ¿Darmult? —balbuceo Zephyr temblando de miedo

— agradece que tengas una buena razón por escaparte —hablo el mencionado con severidad

Luego Darmult, rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó algo pequeño, luego lo arrojó a Zephyr quien lo atrapó.

Zephyr miro lo que había atrapado y era un ratón pero con un pelaje púrpura que al verlo más de cerca hizo que Zephyr abriera sus ojos de sorpresa.

— ¿Malefor? —nombro atónita

— hola —la saludo Malefor apenado con su nuevo aspecto

— lo encontré y lo convertí en ratón, lo devolveré a la normalidad cuando salgamos de aquí —aclaro Darmult

— Zephyr, ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto Cynder mirando con desconfianza a Darmult

— si, él es mi tutor y la apariencia que tiene es solo un hechizo de transformación, él es un dragón —explico Zephyr apartando su mirada de Malefor y la posó en Darmult— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí y como pasaste los guardias?

— dejemos esos detalles para después, siento una escencia idéntica a la de ese dragón púrpura —dijo Darmult apuntando con la mirada a Malefor

— es mi amigo —dijo Cynder

Sin perder más tiempo, Darmult movió a un lado a Zephyr y a Cynder de la puerta. Alzo su mano la cual se cubrió de humo negro y toco la puerta, la madera de la puerta comenzó a volverse gris y luego a desintegrarse. Solo en unos segundos la puerta antes en buen estado era ahora un cúmulo de cenizas.

— ¡¿Que sucedió?! —grito Spyro desde su jaula

— ¡Spyro! —grito Cynder entrando a la habitación y llendo a donde estaba la jaula de Spyro— me alegra ver que estás bien

Spyro escucho la voz de Cynder, bajo su mirada al suelo, lo que vio no fue a la Cynder que conocía sino en su lugar era una gata negra de ojos verdes.

— creo que tanto dormir está afectando a mi mente —se dijo Spyro a si mismo— el gato acaba de hablarme

Cynder recordó que seguía siendo un gato.

— Zephyr, ¿Me devuelves a mi verdadero aspecto? —le pregunto Cynder

Zephyr asintió con la mirada luego hizo unos movimientos con su mano y en pocos segundos, Cynder brillo levemente mientras su cuerpo cambiaba hasta volver a su forma original.

— me alegra ser yo de nuevo —dijo Cynder viéndose a si misma

Spyro estaba boquiabierto, eso era lo más raro que había visto desde que hace días.

Darmult miro a Zephyr, que seguía con su forma humana.

— ¿Aún puedes mantener esa forma? —pregunto Darmult con indiferencia en su voz

— puedo mantenerla un poco más de tiempo —respondió Zephyr

Ya con su cuerpo, Cynder uso su poder de viento para destruir el candado de la jaula de Spyro pero con cuidado para no lastimar a Spyro, cuando ella lo consiguió le abrió la reja a Spyro.

— ya puedes salir —le dijo Cynder con una gran sonrisa

Spyro salió de la jaula.

— muchas gracias Cynder —le agradeció Spyro— comenzaba a creer que nunca saldría de ahí

Fue entonces cuando Darmult miro a Spyro para hablarle.

— ¿No había alguien más aquí? —pregunto Darmult fríamente

Spyro miro confundido y desconfiado a Darmult y a Zephyr.

— Cynder, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto Spyro

— te lo explico luego —dijo Cynder— pero él tiene una buena pregunta, ¿No había alguien más aquí contigo?

— la verdad si había alguien, creo que era un duque pero él sabía mi nombre y de él sentía una extraña energía que no me transmitía confianza —comenzó a explicar Spyro— antes de que entrarán, ese sujeto salto por la ventana

Darmult miro a la única ventana del lugar con seriedad.

Sin embargo, se empezó a escuchar como alguien tocaba una campana la cual alertaría a todos los del castillo.

— ¿Una campana? —pregunto Cynder

— una alarma —corrigió a Darmult— tal parece que alguien sabe que estamos aquí

Todos los guardias empezaron a ponerse en marcha tratando de buscar el problema.

— dragón púrpura, ¿Puedes volar? —le pregunto Darmult a Spyro

— si creo poder —respondió Spyro

— bien, porque vamos a volar hasta el bosque —declaro Darmult

— espera ¿Vamos? —pregunto Spyro confundido a Darmult— ¿Puedes volar?

Darmult salto por la ventana, Spyro se sorprendió y preocupo por su inesperado movimiento, se acercó al borde de la ventana para ver si Darmult estaba bien pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vio como un gran y robusto dragón negro emprendía el vuelo hacia el bosque.

— sigo yo —hablo Zephyr luego miro a Malefor que estaba en sus manos para hablarle— agárrate muy fuerte

Zephyr también salto por la ventana y se convirtió en dragón para seguir a Darmult.

— seguimos nosotros —dijo Cynder preparándose para volar

— si —asintio Spyro

Spyro fue el primero que salto por la ventana seguido de Cynder, los dos jóvenes dragones comenzaron a volar siguiendo a Darmult y a Zephyr.

Sin embargo, los guardias humanos lograron verlos y fueron por sus arcos y ballestas, ya armados, empezaron a dispararles flechas a Spyro y a Cynder.

Los dos dragones comenzaron a esquivar las flechas con dificultad y un par de veces las flechas rozaron con sus escamas. Hasta que ya ingresaron al bosque saliendo del ángulo de visión de los guardias humanos.  
Ya dentro del bosque, Spyro quería saber que estaba pasando y quiénes eran los otros dos dragones.

— aquí estaremos seguro —dijo Darmult

— no se bien que está sucediendo, primero fuimos atacados por Ents, luego me atraparon esos seres, Cynder se convierte en gato y ahora hay dragones que cambian de forma —señalo Spyro— este ha sido el día más raro de mi vida  
Cynder se acerca a Spyro.

— y se pondrá más raro —dijo ella

Zephyr dejo a Malefor sobre la tierra con cuidado y luego dirigió su mirada a Darmult.

— ya que estamos seguros, ¿Puedes devolverle a su forma original? —le pregunto Zephyr a Darmult

Darmult no dijo nada pero comenzó a hacer movimientos con su pata delantera.

El cuerpo de ratón de Malefor comenzó a cambiar de la misma forma que Cynder cuando recuperó su forma dragón.

Spyro miro la escena asombrado y perplejo. 

Cuando la transformación termino, Malefor volvió a su forma de dragón.

— se siente bien ser dragón —dijo Malefor mientras se estiraba

Spyro miro fijamente a Malefor por unos momentos, luego abrió sus ojos como platos y miro atónito a Cynder, ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y ahí poder hablar.

Cuando los dos se hallaban detrás de unos arbustos, Spyro comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Cynder.

— ¿Ese de ahí era Malefor? —pregunto Spyro sin aún poder creerlo

— si pero no es el mismo, creo que después de derrotarlo él de alguna forma volvió a su forma joven y sin sus recuerdos —comenzo a explicar Cynder— ni siquiera recuerda haber sido el "Maestro Oscuro", lo único que recuerda es su nombre

Spyro se quedó pensativo.

— tal vez está sea una segunda oportunidad para Malefor, puede que está vez no se convierta en el "Maestro Oscuro" —supuso Spyro

— puede que sea así pero aún no tiene toda mi confianza —dejo en claro Cynder

— si, necesitamos seguir observando haber que sucede —dijo Spyro aún pensativo, luego dirigió su vista a donde se hallaban los demás dragones— ¿Y quienes son los otros dos dragones?

— mejor te los presento —dijo Cynder

Ella seguida de Spyro caminaron de regreso a donde se hallaban los demás.

— Zephyr, me gustaría presentarte a mi amigo Spyro —le presento Cynder— y Spyro, ella es Zephyr, gracias a ella pudimos encontrarte

Zephyr miro de reojo a Spyro con emoción.

— es un placer conocerlo Spyro, escuche muchos rumores sobre tí en la "Orden de los Oráculos", tú nos salvaste a todos y no se cómo agradecerte lo —expreso Zephyr

— que ayudarás a Cynder es más que suficiente —respondio Spyro

Ahora Cynder le presento a Spyro a Malefor.

— Malefor, él es Spyro —dijo ella

Malefor miro a Spyro por unos momentos antes de hablar.

— un gusto en conocerte —dijo Malefor

— igualmente —dijo Spyro con un ligero tono desconfiado

Zephyr decidió que era momento de presentar a Darmult.

— les presento a mi tutor Darmult —presento Zephyr a Darmult

Pero Darmult no dijo nada, él ahora tendría una mirada severa que recaería sobre Spyro poniéndolo nervioso.

— tranquilo, Darmult siempre es así —dijo Zephyr para tranquilizar a Spyro

— será mejor que avancemos, antes de que pueda aparecer un grupo humano —hablo Darmult fríamente mientras comenzaba a caminar

— ¿Humanos? —pregunto Spyro confundido

— así se llaman esos seres que te capturaron —explico Cynder— tengo mucho que contarte sobre esta región


End file.
